The Christmas gift
by WildGhost
Summary: Danny and Sam gets in the fight an then Danny went to the ghost zone abd learn two new things. After Phantom Planet. DxE


**Hi everyone**! **I will now try to wrote my first DxE and I hope that you will like it and also I`m taking a requests for** **what to write next so pls review.**

_"Sam, how much time do I need to tell you? I don`t want to go with you! _Danny said angry at Sam and she then added _"Fine! If you don`t want to come ok,_but_ you and me aren`t a couple anymore!" _Sam was now more angry at Danny then before and she was now thinking that all the boys are the same, always thinking to theirselves. She then watched to Danny who was now transform to his alter-ego and says _"I don`t think that you and me will talking to each other ever again!" _Danny then flew of and helped the others with decorating.

When Danny get home his mom knew that something was wrong with Danny _"What`s wrong, honey?" _she asked Danny. _"Sam and I break up today." _Danny answered to mom which asked _"What happened?" _Danny then look at her _"nothing specific, it`s looks like she was loving me just because I`m Danny Phantom and mom, can you please let me go out to the ghost zone? _

_"Why not? It`s not denguros, is it? _mom ask and Danny answered _"No, right now is party in the ghost zone because all ghost share the christmas truce. I will explain you after the Christmas." _

_"Ok, Danny, just be home until tomorrow" _she said and Danny the blinked at her and went to the party. _"Hi, ghost boy!" _said Skulker _"We were thinking that you won`t showe up. What took you soo long?" _Danny then looked at the ghost _"I got to the fight with Sam and we were break up." _

Ember heard the talk and decide to chere up the boy _"Hi Danny, I heard your talk with Skulker and I fell sorry for you. Do you want to go out and talk about something, anything?" _Danny then looked at her an they were now a little flushed in the face _"Why not?" _Danny asks and then he and Ember were flying to the balcony like a two little lovebirds. When they got to the balcony Ember ask _"Do you know how to play a guitar" _Danny then confirm with his head as a now. _" Well, good thing that I have a two" _then he got up flew away and soon she bring one more guitar. _"Here" _then she played a few notes on her guitar of one song that Danny know very good, the song was from the human world called Jingelbes. _"Try to repeat"_ Ember added and Danny said _"Ok" _then he took a guitar and he didn`t reapit, he was now playing a full song.

_"Wow! You have a excellent talent for guitar. Do you want that I show you a few more songs and then we can make a short concrete for Christmas, beside you can make your exgirfriend jealous" _Ember said to Danny and he added _"Why not? Lets start playing!" _

Then Ember showed him few more songs and asked him _"How can you learn so quick to play guitar, Danny?"_

_"I don`t know Ember, I just looked at you and thinking about you too and now I think that you are very very cute" _Danny said to Ember and she added _Aww, I think that you are cute too" _then they looked each other in the eyes and kissed. _"Wow, that was unexpected" _Danny said this as the both teen blushed. _"Common Danny! Lets go and make a concrete in Amity Park! I`m shure that they will be happy!" _Ember said.

_"Ok" _Danny continue _"I`m just going to say Skulker goodbye. Wait me here." _Danny said this and flew down to meet Skulker . _"Bye Skulker, I`m going to Amity Park to make a concrete with Ember, you and other ghost can come too"Skulker _ then looked at him and laughed _"Haha, good luck ghost kid and you can bet that everyone in the ghost zone will be there for support, but when a Christmas truce is over I will hunting you again! But for now goodbye ghost kid!" _

Haha, same old Skulker, Danny thinks to himself as he flew to Ember. _"Are we ready?" _she asked. _"LET`S GO ROCK`N ROLL"_ Danny screamed happy and then flew to the Fenton ghost portal were was his mom waiting for him _" I was in the ghost zone with Ember and we have a surprise for whole Amity Park. Sorry, but I don`t have time for chat with you. See you later and know that I love you." _Danny and Ember then flew up to the stage and were getting ready to a concrete._"Hey! There is Danny and some ghost! It`s looks like they will have a concrete!" _some kid screamed and everybody turn to them and gasped. _"Well, it`s looks like we found an audience!" _Danny said to Ember and she asks _"Shall we?!" _Danny give her a smile _"i thought that you will never ask!" _Ember then blinked at Danny and scream to the public _"ARE YOU READY FOR ROCK`N ROLL!" _then the audience screamed _"YES!" _then Danny added in his ghost form _"THEN LET`S BEGIN" _Danny and Ember started to sing and some people were asking were did Danny learn to sing and play the guitar like that while Dash, Paulina, Star and other popular kids couldn`t belive what did they see, Danny Fenton and Ember McLean. Everybody enjoyed expect Sam who was jealous and Danny was glad because of it. When the concrete finished all ghost from the ghost zone showed up and made a first party with ghosts and humans because Danny and Ember!

**THE END**

**Ok, that is it I hope you will love it and sorry for uploading it too soon, but I just can`t wait. Don`t forget to review!**


End file.
